


« Momento para fingir »

by KandeMoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/pseuds/KandeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald vuelve a estar en la cumbre como "Rey de Gotham" , a pesar de tener como pareja a Edward Nygma se siente intranquilo y aun mas con las noticias de la proxima boda del detective Jim Gordon , Nygma decide echarle una mano ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	« Momento para fingir »

**Author's Note:**

> PD : Para Estivaliz que me pidió trio , ni se si lo redacte bien porque no ando inspirada , a la próxima lo haré mejor (?)   
> ( *w*)9 , espero que te guste u///u

Desde que mato a Galavan y volvió a tener su imperio, la vida criminal de Cobblepot volvía a establecerse, solo había un detalle que no lo hacía del todo feliz Jim Gordon iba a casarse. Por mas que intentaba ignorar esa noticia se sentía triste y vacio , los sentimientos que albergaba por el detective eran profundos y reales (desde aquella noche donde acabaron con la vida de Galavan no lo había vuelto a ver ) y ahora los favores ya quedaban prácticamente caducados.

Decidió dar una caminata nocturna ,era la quinta vez que lo hacía en esa semana , donde volvió al muelle ( aquel lugar donde Jim le había salvado la vida y el inicio de su amor hacia él ) mientras recorría el muelle se dio cuenta que lo habían seguido .-¿Es tan difícil dejarme ir , es que uno ya no puede tener un momento a solas ? – Exclamo Oswald con cierta molestia a quien estaba detrás suyo Edward Nygma.  
Nygma era la actual pareja de Oswald (aunque para Oswald no era más que un simple pasatiempo, si bien tenia sentimientos albergados hacia su persona sabía que no era amor, solo alguien con quien compartir una cama, no es que fuese adicto al sexo, pero le encantaba dejarse tocar y sentir amor de aquel forense, aunque había momentos en los que le era muy sofocante tenerlo cerca, Ed era muy celoso y la prueba de ello eran las diversas marcas que este siempre le dejaba)  
-Sé que te gusta disfrutar de esta vista, Sr pingüino te he estado observando estos días siempre llegando tarde a nuestra cena – dijo Nygma - y siempre viniendo aquí, acaso me ocultas algo - dijo Nygma acercándosele con una sonrisa curiosa mientras parpadeaba los ojos.  
-Basta Ed ese tipo de mirada tuya me molesta – exclamo Oswald con fastidio – además quien eres para juzgarme a donde vaya , no es de tu incumbencia .  
Viniste aquí a olvidar –a Oswald le entro un escalofrió cuando Nygma le dijo aquello- cuando la señorita Kringle murió lo que más me molestaba era volver a la jefatura todo me recordaba a ella, últimamente no has salido del departamento pero estos últimos días tú...– Dijo Nygma quien dejó de sonreír para ponerse serio – si has venido aquí es porque...  
Oswald abrió los ojos enfurecidos y simplemente grito un: ¡CÁLLATE! –Oswald tosió y dio un profundo respiro – Escucha Ed, porque simplemente no nos vamos, acabas de arruinarme la noche y no voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo así que vámonos.  
Hoy hay un gran aperitivo para la cena Señor Pingüino, por eso es que vine yo mismo a buscarlo, será una noche inolvidable – dijo Nygma guiñándole el ojo cuando Oswald paso a su lado.  
-¿Ahh ? A que te refieres – pregunto Oswald con desdén   
-Ya lo veras, si te lo revelo ya no habrá sorpresa –decía Nygma todo feliz- pero te lo resumiré asi : Consta de 12 letras, incluye 5 vocales y 7 consonantes – le respondió Nygma viéndolo de forma divertida. Oswald sonrió rodando los ojos – Ed, no sé a qué te refieres, si pudieras ser más específico, sabes mejor olvídalo venga vámonos de una vez.

Oswald subió a su auto con Nygma, el cual Gabe manejaba, mientras dejaba aquel muelle atrás ,no volteo para verlo otra vez y menos frente a Ed ese “Viniste aquí a olvidar” aun resonaba en su cabeza y con ello las sospechas de que este sabia de su amor hacia el detective. No se dijeron nada en todo el camino Ed mantenía su vista serena y Oswald observaba las calles con algo de melancolía , poco o nada faltaba para la boda de Jim Gordon , su hombre se casaba en 2 días y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo .  
Sin decir palabra alguna Oswald bajo de su auto seguido de Nygma , apenas entraron al departamento se sentó en la mesa , esperando que él sirviera la comida , por alguna razón la decoración del departamento atrajo más su atención que antes candelabros , mantel rojo y un extraño olor a canela que era muy agradable sabía que Nygma era un hombre detallista pero debía admitir que esta noche se lucio .

Y bien espero que te guste –Nygma sirvió los platos consistía en langostinos crujientes con albahaca en salsa romesco, mientras saco un frasco de vino y sirvió una copa para Oswald – porque esta noche será muy especial Sr. Pingüino ¡Brindemos! , Oswald estiro su mano de mala gana dando acabado el brindis. Ambos empezaron a merendar solo Ed era el que hablaba sobre los cuerpos que había tenido que estudiar ese día en la jefatura , solo Oswald le prestaba atención cuando mencionaba a Jim de vez en cuando .  
Nygma paso a retirar los platos, Oswald estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a la habitación hasta que escucho la voz de Nygma : Espere Sr. Pingüino le dije que hoy le tengo un gran aperitivo no hemos acabado .—Y ahora de que se trata Ed – bufo Oswald algo malhumorado .  
“Inalcanzable” – dijo Nygma – esa era la respuesta a mi acertijo pero ahora esa palabra dejara de tener validez .  
Oswald no entendia a que se referia Ed, hasta que él saco del armario a una persona con terno y con un pasamontañas en la cara – Y bien ya adivinaste quien es – hablaba Nygma emocionado mientras sonreía , Oswald se quedó frio si bien tenía sus sospechas no creía que Ed se atrevería ... se fue acercando hacia la silla – No me digas que te atreviste a ...  
Nygma puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Oswald – No digas mas , solo observa – quito el pasamontañas a aquella persona dándose por descubierto que se trataba de un inconsciente Jim Gordon . 

Oswald se puso furioso , inmediatamente saco su navaja del bolsillo y se la coloco en el cuello– ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA , HE SOPORTADO MUCHO DE TUS JUEGOS PERO ESTO NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO ED ! Nygma no se intimido ante la amenaza de su amado , aun con la navaja en el cuello hablo con naturalidad – No te enojes Señor Pingüino , es curioso no Jim Gordon se casa dentro de 2 dias y dentro de 2 días nosotros cumplimos 4 meses saliendo – trago saliva y con tristeza miro a Oswald – conozco tu secreto tú no me correspondes Señor Pingüino –puntualizo Nygma – es por eso que lo traje para usted , yo solo quiero verte feliz .  
Oswald lo miro sorprendido no sabía si sentir pena u odio por ese hombre, poco a poco alejo la navaja del cuello de Ed – A que te refieres con verme feliz , quieres que lo mate porque no soy correspondido , no seas estúpido .

No me refiero a eso – se puso detrás de Jim y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros – me costó mucho drogarlo sabes, pero nada imposible , cuando despierte se someterá a todo lo que le digas Señor Pingüino ; tus fantasías se cumplirán yo te he observado desde esa noche como lo mirabas , como revisabas los periódicos los días posteriores y la cara que ponías cuando lo veías –dijo Nygma todo orgulloso – no te preocupes no interferiré yo solo observare pero si te incomoda los puedo dejar a los dos solos en la habitación .  
Maldito loco voyerista – recrimino Oswald con enfado, Nygma sonrió – ¿Le lavaste el cerebro como lo hace Zsasz o qué?, reclamaba Oswald preocupado – Solo probé un nuevo tipo de droga funciono bien con un tipo de la jefatura así que no se preocupe y más bien disfrute, después de todo lo traje para ti – decia de lo más orgulloso y feliz con la sonrisa ensanchada – Preparare la habitación y Nygma se levantó rumbo a la habitación mientras Oswald lo observaba con recelo .  
Jim , oye levántate – decía Oswald mientras tocaba con cariño su rostro no lo había visto hace meses , no quería demostrarlo frente a Ed pero ansiaba volver a verlo y ahí lo tenía a su merced , pero no quería que fuese de esta forma , no así solo quería que Jim lo tocara por amor no a causa de una maldita droga .  
Nygma regreso – Permítame Sr. Pingüino –y levanto a Jim para echarlo en la cama de la habitación – No se cuánto dure el efecto quizás solo le queda una hora, yo –cogió las manos de Oswald – solo quiero borrarte esa mirada melancolica que has tenido estos últimos días , pero el detective Gordon no es alguien que merezca su dolor -dijo fríamente - solo por hoy fingiré que no estás en casa y que los que están en mi habitación son un par de desconocidos – beso las manos de Oswald – quizás una vez que lo tengas ese capricho tuyo desaparezca y solo puedas verme a mi – soltó las manos de Oswald y paso a darle un beso en la frente , con ese beso Oswald sintió todo la devoción y amor que sentía el forense hacia él dando por resultado sentir más pena por él , teniendo a Jim cerca suyo, no cabía duda que sus sentimientos hacia él se hacían más profundos.  
Jim empezó a reaccionar, empezó a mover las manos y poco a poco abria los ojos, Oswald trataba de mantener la calma pero había entrado en pánico, Nygma sonreía –vamos Sr. Pingüino no sea timido – se acercó a Jim y le dijo en el oído: Esta noche haras feliz al Sr Pingüino, todo lo que él te diga lo cumplirás Jim Gordon – Nygma hizo un gesto con su mano invitando a que Oswald se acercara.

Oswald se acercó con temor y con timidez y nerviosismo le sonrio a Jim – Como estas viejo amigo, un Jim desorientado le sonrió. —Oye Ed, no deberías… – Ed sonrio – Sabia que te gustaría, lo siento, inmediatamente se levantó dejando en el colchón solo a Jim y a Oswald y sentándose a un lado de la cama como expectador .  
Oswald no podía resistirse tenia a Jim a su merced aunque nunca perdonaría a Ed por haberlo puesto en ese estado , poco a poco las ropas fueron estorbando disfrutaba tocar la piel del detective , quien no hacia otra cosa que sonreírle ... Jim … Jim ... no sabes cuánto he deseado esto Jim .. Tócame Jim , el detective asi lo hizo el torso desnudo de Oswald contenía muchas mordidas que Ed le había proporcionado – límpiame- exclamo Oswald sin importarle tener a Ed ahí de expectador – Jim se acercó y toco cada marca de Oswald la cual comenzó a besar y lamer con devoción . Oswald se sentía en el paraíso Jim , su Jim lo tocaba era un deseo que siempre había querido sentir sus labios sobre los suyos , Jim lo posiciono sobre sus piernas , Nygma se mordio el labio como una señal de enfado , entonces los ojos de Jim chocaron contra los de Oswald y su mundo se derrumbó la mirada del detective no reflejaba nada , no era aquel Jim con mirada llena de vigor y fuerza que siempre había amado ..Simplemente una mirada vacia como una marioneta…  
Detente –dijo Oswald con frustacion – no asi , no déjame , y Jim lo solto , dejo de hacer cualquier movimiento seguidamente Oswald lo noqueo .  
Señor Pingüino – decia Nygma sorprendio – porque lo hizo el efecto pronto se ira , esto no se volverá a repetir , volteo para dar cara a Oswald y lo vio no lloraba pero sus ojos indicaban que estaban a punto de hacerlo como aquella vez que lo recogio por primera vez y hablaba su madre – Y bien me imagino que ya estaras contento de humillarme – mascullo Oswald sonriendo forzadamente.

NO , yo jamas … no es lo que pretendía , abrazo a Oswald , yo solo quiero que lo olvides – le susurraba Nygma – hazme olvidar le respondio – Nygma no se esperaba tal respuesta y empezó a besar a su amado y poco a poco se fue quitando sus prendas , incluso Oswald lo ayudaba a hacerlo.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero ahí estaba con Nygma encima suyo y un Jim inconsciente durmiendo a su lado. Nygma lo tocaba con voracidad como si no quisiera dejarle descanso, Oswald solo respondía a sus caricias, hasta que de un momento a otro Nygma lo empezó a embestir Oswald cogió una almohada para callar sus gemidos (no era apropiado y más aun con Jim a su lado) y de pronto Nygma paro en seco – ¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunto Oswald quitándose la almohada, miro hacia la dirección donde Ed mantenía su mirada, Jim se había despertado y por supuesto aquel efecto de droga ya no dominaba en su interior.  
Hola – le dijo Nygma sin descaro alguno – Jim se vio a si mismo llevaba medio torso desnudo y sentía agudo dolor en su nuca no recordaba nada solo hablar con Nygma y que este le ofrecio una bebida – ¡Tú! –dijo observando a Edward fijo su vista a quien estaba debajo suyo y vio que era Oswald ; impulsivamente golpeo a Ed en la cara haciendo que este cayera fuera de esta y con sus manos tomo los hombros de Oswald con firmeza , mientras este se tapaba rápidamente con las sabanas su intimidad - ¿Por qué , tu ?- se sentía desconcertado no sabía si esto era un sueño o tal vez una absurda broma – Jim , déjame explicarte – Desapareciste , no diste rastro alguno , Oswald , te he estado buscando - decía mientras con sus manos rozaba su mejilla para ver si era real – Pero porque estoy aqui - dijo observándose a si mismo , tú y Nygma , ya veo debo irme de aquí - decia mientras con su mirada buscaba sus prendas .

Escucho una risa, era Nygma – ¿ Detective es en serio ? – quien se levantaba mientras se limpiaba el labio partido – Lo que le di era más que una droga , que piense que se siente completamente bien es una mentira , escuche solo lo traje aquí porque , sé que suena disparatado pero quiero compartir a mi querido Señor pingüino con usted .  
¿Estas demente Nygma ? – le decia Jim desconcertado – Llevas meses, dias buscándolo, ya olvidaste que me preguntaste por él en la jefatura no sé qué te traes con èl pero nada mejor que este momento para aclararlo todo no lo cree – le respondía Nygma con cierta amargura en su voz, Oswald miraba enojado a Ed mientras un rubor aparecia en su rostro , le había ocultado que Jim lo buscaba.  
Acérquese detective – decia fríamente Ed – Un aturdido Jim Gordon se acercó de nuevo a Oswald tenía que ser un sueño , un estúpido sueño húmedo aunque no entendía que hacia Nygma en él , todo esto no tenía sentido , pero ver a Oswald semi desnudo era más de lo que podía desear , lo que seguía luego no había duda que era culpa de la droga que le hizo ingerir Nygma o al menos necesitaba algo a que echarle la culpa , beso a Oswald y él correspondió se sentía tan bien sus labios eran un néctar tan adictivo , ni los besos de Lee o Bárbara tenían comparación ; se separaron por la falta de aire y Oswald volvió a empezar el beso podía sentir a Jim la manera en que este lo correspondía , era más que pasión y lujuria y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse ya no era el Jim con mirada vacía de hace rato ahora lo tenía por completo … suyo .. Su Jim.  
De pronto a Oswald se le vino un escalofrió en su espalda Ed le daba pequeñas mordidas en ella , no dijo nada mas bien no presto atención en ese momento solo eran Jim y él , quería tener a Jim dentro conectarse a él por la mirada del detective también cruzaba la misma idea , pero en lo personal a Jim le hubiese gustado que ese momento fuera más íntimo no con Nygma entre ellos , jalo a Oswald del brazo apartándolo de Nygma y lo posiciono entres sus piernas para de una vez sentirlo dentro suyo , Oswald gimio al sentirlo lo abrazo lo más que pudo mientras rasguñaba su espalda cuando sentía sus embestidas .  
Ambos se vinieron a la misma vez Jim recostó a Oswald mientras salía de él con cuidado se sentía exhausto cansado quería continuar pero perdía fuerzas, quizá culpa de esa droga, solo recordaba ver a Nygma besando a Oswald y solo eso de pronto todo se oscureció.

Jim fue el primero en levantarse o al menos eso pensaba ya que solo encontró a Nygma dormido , con lo cual le quedo claro que no había sido un sueño , se vistió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a retirarse , Oswald se encontraba bebiendo café en la cocina vestía una camisa y pantalones negros – Me gustaría que te quedaras , pero sé que todos deben estar buscándote – Jim no respondió y abrió la puerta del departamento , antes de que abriera la puerta Oswald se le acerco a sus espaldas – Lo que paso ,- trago saliva - para mí no fue un error Jim , no eres un deseo carnal eres mucho más que eso , ayer lo sentí , te sentí , Jim respóndeme -con inseguridad toco su espalda , Oswald vacilaba si debía seguir buscando alguna respuesta de Jim que permanecía en absoluto silencio ,sonrió – No te preocupes olvidare esto tu y yo podemos seguir con nuestras vidas , por cierto ¡FELICIDADES POR TU BODA ! .

Jim al fin volteo a darle la cara lo cogio del cuello de su camisa y lo atravesó con la mirada, Oswald lo miraba con esa sonrisa característica suya y Jim lo beso, fue un beso profundo tan corto y rápido – Adiós, Oswald le susurro Jim...mientras lo soltaba lentamente del cuello.

Atravesó la puerta, Oswald solo sabía que a partir de ahora esa noche quedaba en su recuerdo y que con ello llegaba el momento para fingir que nunca ocurrió.


End file.
